


It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time

by heartsdesire456



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon ends up in the ER after a drunken dare and meets the potential love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit o' cuteness.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Simon knew that most accidents started with alcohol and thinking something is a good idea, but it really had seemed like a great idea at the time. Now, lying in the ER with his arm in a sling while waiting to be seen by a doctor, he sort of doubted that it actually was a great idea. In fact, thinking back, it was a horrible idea, but Jace was very persuasive. “I hate you,” Simon told Jace, who was sitting on the edge of his hospital bed since he was even more drunk than Simon and couldn’t stand still without swaying. “You’re a terrible friend who tells me to do stuff that’s not cool,” Simon proclaimed.

Alec snorted from the foot of the bed. “You’re finally figuring that out, huh?” he asked in his normal judgy manner. 

“Why’re you always judgy?” Simon asked, narrowing his eyes to see Alec more clearly. His glasses had, unfortunately, been a casualty of Jace’s dumb idea. “At least Jace is fun, you’re so mean to me.”

Jace snorted, nearly falling over Simon’s legs. “Alec, you are totally judgy and mean to Simon.”

Alec crossed his arms. “First off, ‘judgy’ is not a word. Second, you’re the most annoying person alive when you’re drunk. Both of you. Most annoying people alive.” He sighed, looking at his phone. “How long is this going to take, because I wanted to get home and finish my book before going to bed so I can get to the library before work in the morning.” Jace looked at him with a straight face for a moment before snorted and turning to Simon, gesturing at him like ‘this guy, huh?’ and shaking his head.

“No wonder you’re a virgin,” Simon blurted out before slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Alec looked up, cheeks growing pink and Jace choked on a laugh. Alec turned to glare at him and Jace spun (and nearly fell over) to ‘glare’ at Simon, slapping him on the leg.

“That’s not cool, Simon. Not cool at all,” he said, though his voice was laced with barely contained mirth. 

Alec gave an offended sniff and looked back at his phone. “I hate both of you,” he concluded and Simon couldn’t even look at Jace or else they would both start laughing. 

The longer they sat there, the worse Simon’s arm hurt. “I think my arm’s totally broke,” Simon said, looking down at his swollen wrist inside the sling. “It really hurts.” He glared at Jace. “You did this to me.”

Jace smirked. “No, you did it, I just dared you.”

“Peer Pressure,” Simon accused. “My mom always warned me about guys like you but I never listened. I never listened!” he cried dramatically.

“Well, let’s hope you don’t continue that trend with me.” Simon and Jace both turned to see the curtain pulled back and Alec stepped aside to allow a man in burgundy scrubs to walk in. “So, what have we got here?” he asked, grabbing the chart off of Simon’s bed. “Mr. Lewis.”

Simon stared at the man as he lifted his head and Simon’s mouth ran away with him before he could even think straight. “The hottest nurse ever, oh my God.” He paled. “Oh God did I say that out loud? I think I said it out loud. And I’m saying this out loud to. Oh no.”

Alec sighed, dropping his face into his hand. “Simon, I swear to God.”

The nurse looked at Alec. “Head injury?” he guessed but Simon smiled brightly.

“Heeeeey, I’m Simon, and you’re … let me guess. Nurse Hot Lips?” he asked, winking at him. Or he tried to, but he sort of just blinked. “And trust me, I don’t need a head injury to see how gorgeous you are.”

Jace wiggled his eyebrows, leaning across Simon’s legs so he was closer to the nurse. “Hey, Baby,” he said, and Alec reached out and dragged Jace back into a sitting position by the back of his shirt.

“No, Jace, you’re straight,” he reminded in a tone that screamed ‘save me from these moron’, which Simon found a bit rude.

Jace blinked some and then nodded very seriously. “Right, right. This is true.” He shrugged. “Sorry, man, but you just don’t have a shot with me since you’re not a girl.”

The nurse rolled his eyes. “Yes, because that was my biggest worry of the evening,” he said, turning back to Simon as he glanced at the chart. “Possible broken arm? Let’s see,” he said, coming over to Simon, who sighed dreamily as he gazed up at the beautiful angel above him.

“My nurse is an angel, Alec, look. You’re gay, you can appreciate this moment of luck in a way Jace can’t,” Simon said, gazing up at his gorgeous nurse.

“First of all, I’m not a nurse,” he said as he carefully removed Simon’s arm from the sling. “I’m a doctor. If you cannot read, the ID tag does say Dr. Santiago.”

Simon blinked. “My glasses are even more broken than my arm, so actually…” He trailed off and Dr. Santiago silenced him with a look.

“Secondly, I think we should check for a head injury. Just to be sure. As drunk as you were when they tested your blood in the ambulance, it’s possible you just didn’t feel it,” he said and Simon laughed.

“Pssshhh, I’m not drunk. I’m totally just _slightly_ tipsy-“

Dr. Santiago interrupted, finally examining Simon’s arm. “Your BAC on the way to the hospital was point-one-five. It’s amazing you were able to feel your arm hurting.”

Simon nodded slowly. “That may be true,” he admitted and Alec rolled his eyes at him.

“They’ve both actually sobered up quite a bit, even if this one can’t stand up straight without wobbling yet,” he said, grabbing onto Jace when he tried to stand up again.

Dr. Santiago chuckled. “Designated driver?”

Alec shook his head. “Don’t drink. Alcohol is gross and just makes me jumpy, so I go with them and make sure they don’t die.” He glared at Simon. “Tonight I actually had to work at it.”

Simon blew him a kiss. “You know you want me, Lightwood.”

Alec grimaced. “I’d rather die a virgin,” he said seriously. He faced doctor. “Is there any chance he got hit hard enough to make him less weird once he sobers up, Dr. Santiago?”

Dr. Santiago grinned. “Unfortunately, that’s very unlikely,” he said and Alec snapped his fingers sarcastically as if to say ‘darn’. “Alright, Mr. Lewis-“

“You can call me Simon, Dr. Sexy,” Simon said with a dreamy sigh as he gazed up at him.

“Well, Simon, it doesn’t seem like your arm is broken, but your wrist is sprained. I could do an X-Ray to be sure, but I’d bet my license on it,” Dr. Santiago said, putting his arm back in the sling gingerly. 

Simon beamed. “I trust you implicitly, Dr. Sexy.”

“If you call me Dr. Sexy again-“

“You’ll go out with me?” Simon asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dr. Santiago scowled. “What do you think?” Simon ignored Jace shaking the bed with repressed laughter and pouted at Dr. Santiago. “Now, is there anything else hurting?”

Simon nodded seriously. “One more thing,” he said, and Dr. Santiago raised an eyebrow expectantly, so Simon tapped his chest. “You’ve gone and broke my heart,” he said and Dr. Santiago rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. Simon could see a slightly amused tilt to his lips, though, so he knew he had a chance. “Aha! See? I’m growing on you, huh, Dr. Sexy!”

“No,” he said, but the mirth in his big, beautiful brown eyes belied the amusement he felt. “Go home, take over the counter anti-inflammatory medication, and if it isn’t hurting any less or if the swelling hasn’t gone down in two days-“

“You’ll come be my personal physician and nurse me back to health all on your own?” Simon asked brightly and Dr. Santiago actually chuckled.

“Go have an X-Ray done,” he corrected and Simon sighed, head leaning back against the pillow. He wrote something on the chart with a small smile at the corner of his lips and then, much to Simon’s surprise, he pulled a small note off and handed it to Simon. “My instructions in writing.”

Alec reached out, “Give it to me, he’s too drunk to not lose that,” he said, and the doctor handed it to Alec with a smirk.

“Good luck, Sober Friend,” Dr. Santiago said to Alec. “You’re gonna need it.”

Dr. Santiago walked away and Simon called after him with a, “Thank you, beautiful doctor man!” and Jace watched the doctor leave before turning back to Simon.

“Bro, that doctor will totally never go out with you,” he said with a snicker. “He’s way too hot for you, there’s no hope.”

“I dunno,” Alec said and they looked at him, only for him to hold up the doctor’s instruction, making a face. “See for yourself.”

Alec held the instructions out to Simon, who leaned in only to blink a few times and snatch it from his hands. “Is that- did- I-“ He let out a breathy sigh before flopping back onto the pillows, uninjured hand coming up to his face as he let the instructions fall to his chest. “Oh wow.” Jace leaned over and picked up the note, only to gape at what he saw written at the bottom of the doctor’s instructions.

_Raphael Santiago  
555-0199_


End file.
